


Тихий быт

by Эмманриуэль (Uhtlufe)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tenderness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhtlufe/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BC%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%83%D1%8D%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Для них главное — быть рядом, дышать друг другом. И неважно, будут они проявлять это, выдёргивая из-под вражеской атаки и гоняя до седьмого пота на тренировках, или же держась за руки и обнимаясь.





	Тихий быт

Наруто сосредоточенно кашеварит, зная, что Саске будить — дело неблагодарное. Наруто успевает постирать и заштопать одежду, которая после миссий никогда целой не остаётся, так как из них двоих только Наруто имеет чудо-регенерацию и возможность бегать, как козлик, в первое утро после миссии. Впрочем, не только в первое утро.   
  
Саске, моющий ванну до и после себя, до и после Наруто, так как тот постоянно забывается и почти голый выскакивает куда-то не то с очередной идеей, не то не в силах выдержать вопроса "что будет, если у рыбы вырастут волосы?", не то вспомнивший об оставленном на крыше пакете, который Саске к тому времени уже разберёт.   
  
То, как оба, не задумываясь, всегда ставят две кружки для чая и две тарелки, укрывают, едва ли проснувшись, от сквозняка. Как, не думая ни секунды, Саске бросается с крыльца ловить навернувшегося Наруто, чинившего крышу, не заметив, как открылась рана, именно из-за которой он лишь наблюдал с крыльца.  
  
Дрались и спокойно обрабатывали раны, переругиваясь. И как оба будут окаменело сидеть и просто держаться за руки первое время, не для того, чтобы помочь подняться или сделать дзюцу, а чтобы почувствовать другого, ощутить тепло и ответное движение, ощутить, что рядом и держит тебя тоже.   
  
И когда Какаши опять ввалится к ним через окно, застав их за держанием за ручку, они среагируют так, будто по меньшей мере целовались полуголыми на кровати.  
  
Как Саске и Наруто нужно будет время, чтобы просто привыкнуть жить вместе. К пробуждениям в обнимку, зачастую на грани поцелуя, потому во сне смущения не было, и они старались стать как можно ближе, чувствовать дыхание, размеренное и слегка щекотное.   
  
Привыкнуть прикасаться — к плечу, рукам, голове, спине, с лаской, без особых намерений, просто желая прикоснуться, погладить.   
  
Научиться не заливаться краской от каждого такого прикосновения и не уходить в другую комнату за чаем на ватных ногах, давая обоим время прийти в себя.   
  
Как для них главное — быть рядом, дышать друг другом.   
  
И неважно, будут они проявлять это, выдёргивая из-под вражеской атаки и гоняя до седьмого пота на тренировках или же держась за руки и обнимаясь.


End file.
